Akatsuki : Hell
by silverskyninja
Summary: Mika finds herself in a forest. She can't remember anything. She is found by Deidara. But Pein knows something about Mika that even she herself doesn't know.   discontinued


About you:

**Bold font – Mika's thoughts** _Twisted font – Ricantol's thoughts_

Ricantol – demon of darkness that is inside Mika's head.

Name : Mika ( surname unknown)

Age: 13

Appearance: Blonde hair, amber eyes, black top with three rips in it, black skirt, black converse, pale vampire skin ( yes I know converse but you will understand later on in the story)

Home : London, United Kingdom

Chapter one:

You opened your eyes to see nothing but the night sky filled with stars. As you sit up, you realize your sword has disappeared somewhere. You are in a forest, somewhere near a river or waterfall. You hear a twig snap behind you. Now your senses kick in. _Male, a bit older than you. Stronger. Don't fight him. Wait, there's another! Male again. A lot older…..no….ageless but not immortal…same again, stronger than you…..Don't fight them Mika, you will die against them. Run. What you waiting for? RUN! _ Ricantol says in your head. As quietly and quickly as you can, you leg it. You bump into trees while running away. _One of them is chasing you. Lose him. Ready? NOW! _You jump into a tree and go right through. _He stopped. Mmmm, he is fit…you two would make a nice pair… _**Oh shut up Ricantol! Tell me, what now? He's gone, isn't he? **_No, he's still here. You have to lose him asap! He might- _" Gotcha!" Amale voice whispered into your ear. Your vision blurred and you lost consciousness. You open them, seeing a white ceiling, someone is moving around you but you cannot see them. You try to sit up but you aren't strong enough. " Where am I?" You manage to whisper with difficulty. "You are safe. That's all you need to know." The same male voice that you heard in the forest replied. You turn your head to see where the voice came from. Someone has their back to you. " Who are you? How did I get here?" You ask in a whisper. "I'm Deidara. Well, I found you unconscious in the forest so I carried you here. Who are you?" He answered. " I'm Mika. Nice to meet you. Where are we? Someone was chasing me…..two of them….hang on, how old are you?" You answer. He turns his head towards you. _That's one of the people you where running away from! Get out of there, NOW! _Ricantol yelled in your head , giving you a headache. **Ouch! Don't yell! And I can't, I'm too weak. I'll gather some strength and information why he was after me. Trust me, I don't know what I'm doing. **You thought back. " I was 16 two weeks ago. Why are you asking?" Giving you a curious look. " Happy birthday. ( You smile ) No reason. Help me sit up will you?" You reply in your normal voice. As he walks over, he flashes you a smile. After he helps you sit up, something crashed behind a door on the right. Deidara spins around and shoots you a panicked glance. Someone was arguing with someone behind the door. Deidara starts to shake and looks very worryingly at you. "She can either join us or he will have to kill her! She must be awake by now! IF SHE FINDS OUT WHO WE ARE AND WHERE WE ARE, EVERYONE WILL BE AFTER OUR BLOOD!" And with that the door flies open. "Dei, move aside or I'll kill you too" The person who just yelled walked towards you. You start to shake uncontrollably. His chakra is too much for you. You grab your head in pain and scream. Tears flow down your eyes. " MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" You scream. Deidara looks as if he is going to cry any second. You feel someone's hands on your back, neck and arms. " Itachi, do it now while she is conscious. " A deep male voice ordered over your gasps of pain. Someone called Itachi walked forward, held your face and his eyes turned red. What the…? You start screaming louder as the pain in your head increases. " What? She isn't affected by your Sharingan? Well, we could do with someone like you Mika. Rest, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Dei, look after her." The leader walked out, followed by the man called Itachi, a fish like dude, a plant man and someone in a mask. Deidara walks forward to you. You're shaking so bad he gives you a hug. You close your eyes and dift away. _You fell asleep on him? God you are one weird girl Mika! Although, I am rather jelous of you. Say, he is fit isn't he? _Ricantol smiled at you. You wink back as your answer. " I should have taken you elsewhere. You might die because of me now." Deidara whispered, tears rolling down his face into your hair.


End file.
